Two of Blue
by Chibi Nightcrawler
Summary: A Kurt-centric story, set enough forward in time so everyone is over Jean's death. Original Characters will be used and their creators will be credited properly! Rating may change in later chapters, and this is SLASH, BABY! XP WOO! Read'n'Review!


__

Two of Blue

by Chibi Nightcrawler

Rated PG for nothing much, really. Just a precaution.

Rating may change in future chapters

Disclaimer: Good day to you all! First, off the bat, I'd like to thank you all for coming here and reading this story I've taken the time to sit here and write. I hope I'm not wasting your time in any way...O.o...Well, if I am, that's just too bad for you, now ain't it?! XP Okay, now on to the REAL disclaimer.

The REAL Disclaimer: I dun own X-Men, it belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel. Though I'm planning to take over the place! ^.^ Wanna take part? Here, take one of these... *hands the reader a blowgun made out of PCP pipes and a bag of stale marshmallows* Go get 'em! XP

Random Author's Notes Before Starting the Fic: Now, I know when you are thinkin' of two blue people, you're thinking of Kurt and Mystique, correct? NOPE! Not even close! Kurt will be romanced by an original character created by my good friend Zara the Pirate in our RPs on Neopets! But this secret character will be a secret until about chapter three, so slash-lovers, sorry for the wait! Remember, frequent reviews will help the chapters be written faster. ^.~

Rain pattered on the windowpane outside, the light shining into the loft a soft, gloomy gray. The loft had been built with someone special in mind by Charles Xavier, owner of special mansion, school, and overall safe haven for mutants. Professor Xavier had taken in a large number of "gifted" children over the years, ranging from a telepath to a young girl who could phase through solid objects with ease. Though they had special abilities, they still looked human. No one would have ever known they were mutants unless they saw the powers being used or if the mutant just came right up and told them. That was usually the case. But, as with every case, there always is an exception.

The shimmering glow of the rain shone on the young man's face, his body lain lazily on randomly strewn blankets and pillows. This loft was made for him, for he was the one the Professor had in mind to accommodate a nice place to sleep and muse, and most commonly and most preferred by the half-asleep young man, to be alone, to be apart from other inhabitants of the mansion. There was no question why he wanted not to be seen. The soft light from outside illuminated the soft, indigo-colored skin that adorned his face, the smooth flesh now and again broken by scars, depicted in sacred designs used many a time ago. Folded comfortably were his hands; three-fingered and nestled under his head peacefully. Yellow orbs shone from under half-hooded lids, limpid pools of light against dark. Barely audible and distinct words of song slurred past tired lips, his speech altered slightly with an accent, presumably German. His indistinct words, though silent, echoed slightly off of the angled walls, his sound coming back to him as he sang.

"Geahndet ist wer Schmerzen kennt

vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt

ich werf ein Licht

in mein Gesicht

ein heisser Schrei

Feuer Frei..."

Though the song was normally snarled by the singer to fit amplified hard rock guitars in the background, the man in the loft sang softly and absently, as absent as his half-hearted gaze through the rain-spattered windowpane. When he had lived in Germany, he had gone in disguise into underground rave bars, the song, "Feuer Frei", was played often at those taverns. Thank Heavens he was in this safe place instead of in Germany, where he almost had been seen in his raw, demonic-looking form. His golden eyes disappeared under dark lids temporarily, his lips moving, mouthing words of thanks to the Holy One.

"Hey Kurt!"

The feminine voice calling up to him brought him back to reality, his eyes snapping open and a startled yelp came out from his lungs. The young woman giggled as Kurt crawled off of the bed and in her direction, cautiously peering over the edge of the loft. A young Rogue smiled warmly up at him, her face framed nicely by her snow-colored bangs. 

"Come on down! Ah have somethin' for ya!" the Southern Belle called up to him. 

Kurt looked curiously down at her, deciding that one little visit wouldn't hurt. He pulled away from the edge, a little to Rogue's dismay. She assumed that he had withdrawn in a rejection to her invitation until a dark form caught her eye. Kurt's descent down the wall was nimble and light, his calloused fingertips and toe tips gripping the painted wall for security. His tail swayed idly behind him as he looked up at her with wondering eyes.

"You vanted to see me, Miss Rogue?" he inquired.

"Yes. Yes, I did!" she replied, her smile turning into a slight grin. "We haven't seen you around the mansion very much... We thought you'd like to listen to some of our old music."

A gloved hand held out a stack of about six originally blank CDs with different songs that had been burned on them, a portable CD player on top of the neat stack. The mutant on the wall made the rest of his descent to the floor, raising an eyebrow at the disc boxes. He stood upright and held out his hands, Rogue, setting the music gingerly in his arms. He turned them this way and that in his hands, studying the CDs, player, and headphones. An appreciative smile graced his lips, a small chuckle coming forth.

"Vow... Danke!" He nodded in thanks, setting the stack in one arm and looking through the CDs with the other. His eyebrows knitted slightly as he looked back up at Rogue again. "Do you vant zhese back after I'm done, or--"

"No! Of course not! If you really like the music, you can keep it and listen to it any time you want. You can keep the CD player, too, I got a new one yesterday anyway." She laughed at his skeptical raised eyebrow, his assumptions of teen music not very high, from what he had heard in the past played by teenaged German Goths in the area he had lived in.

"Don't worry, Kurt! Ah made sure that there's no profanity, sex, and stuff like that."

"Ah. Zhat's good."

"Well... Enjoy!" She giggled as she smiled warmly at the blue mutant in front of her. He returned the smile, appreciating the nice company and gifts. The two suddenly whirled around in unison in the direction of a loud explosion and a furious roar.

"Uh oh... Logan damaged Scott's ride again. MAN, that guy's obsessed with his car being perfect! Well... Ah guess Ah'll see you later then. Bye!"

She gave Kurt a smile and a small wave of good-bye as she jogged towards the garage, where the dispute was taking place. Kurt couldn't help but smile and let out a hearty laugh at Logan's predicament. He shook his head and turned around, looking up at his loft from his spot on the floor below. How was he to get back up there without dropping the CDs or player? After a moment of thought, there was the sound of imploding air and Kurt was gone from the spot, leaving behind a cloud of burning brimstone-scented purple smoke. He reappeared atop his bed in his loft, the CDs in hand. He set the stack down and spread out the discs on the bed, looking at the designs drawn on them in permanent marker. There were stars, hearts, and swirlies drawn on them, but Kurt didn't mind the small, creative touch. Without any regards to what type of music these CDs may have contained, he chose one at random, inserting it into the CD player. As he set the headphones atop his head, one of his oddly-shaped fingers pressed "play", waiting for the music to start as the CD player whirred a bit to switch itself on. Soft guitar strings chimed in his ears through the headphones, quite a difference from the rock guitars of "Feuer Frei". A smile graced his lips at the song, deciding, even though this was his first song that he had listened to out of this new collection, that this was his favorite so far. His eyes searched around the CD player for the "repeat" button and he pressed it, once that was accomplished, shifting around on the bed so he was again lying down among the strewn blankets and pillows. With the soft "pop" genre music sounding at a reasonable volume for his sensitive ears, Kurt was lulled by it, his yellow eyes disappearing once more under dark eyelids. His world faded into black as sleep overtook him, sending him into a world of slumber, the song of "Invisible" by Clay Aiken seemed to be echoing all around him in his fantasy world. As he walked along this fantasy world, a gentle, but firm voice called down to him. Kurt's brows furrowed; the voice sounded familiar...as if he knew it from somewhere before.

__

"This song... You will sing it for someone someday. Remember it well...a new relationship will blossom from it."

The voice faded eerily away, leaving Kurt subconsciously baffled at its words. In his dreams, he wandered around in his own fantasy world, pondering what this song meant for his future....

End of Chapter Author's Note: WOO! Cliffy! Well, sorta. It kinda makes you wonder what'll happen next, doesn't it? :) Do you REALLY wanna know what happen next? Tell me and let me know...PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON DOWN THERE. See it? GO PRESS IT! NOW! XP


End file.
